Frames
by Haru-megane
Summary: Who would have thought a small accessory can spark a new attraction? Hotsuma x Shusei. R-18.


Frames

*WARNING* R-18

Title: Frames  
Author: Haru (LJ user haru_kurofai)  
Word count: 1869  
Warning: R-18, intimate Hotsuma x Shusei love, not for kiddies =P  
Disclaimer: they don't belong to me. The boys belong to Odagiri Hotaru-sensei.  
Summary: Who would have thought a small accessory can spark a new attraction?

Hotsuma waited in his classroom for Shusei to finish his duties at the student council. He stared out of the window, the clear sky embracing soft clouds, the school ground quiet as most of the students had already gone home. His peace was disturbed by an energetic voice.

"Thinking about Shusei?" Toko grinned as she approached the spaced-out boy.

"Gah. What do you want?" Hotsuma grunted at the disturbance, _what a stupid question._

"The thought of you being dreamy and romantic makes me cringe," she poked her tongue out at her opponent.

"Toko-chan wants to go shopping," the gentle boy spoke up next to his feisty sister, "do you want to join us?"

"No," Hotsuma answered without much thought, "don't wanna waste time and money with you," turned away from his friends, "I don't need to buy anything."

"Urgh You…!" a light touch on Toko's shoulders calmed her rage at the blond.

"We want to go glasses-shopping," the silver-haired boy explained, "do you want to have a look too?" _we just want to keep you company. You look so lonely without Shusei…_

"Why would I need glasses?" Hotsuma became increasingly agitated at Toko's usual unfriendly stare.

"You've been playing far too much games, it's bad for your eyes," Toko answered in frustration, her hands on her waist as she shouted back at the blond.

"My eyes are fine!" _I don't need face furniture like that…_

"I really don't know where Shusei's patience comes from," the girl sighed in defeat and shook her head, "oh well, don't say I didn't warn you when you can't see him properly…" she turned to her beloved brother instead, "let's go, Tsukumo."

The blond frowned at the thought of not able to see his soul mate again, although it is far less than probable. "All right," Hotsuma made a rash decision to follow the siblings.

"You've got nothing to do when waiting for Shusei anyway," Toko tapped his arm, gestured him to follow._ And glasses can make guys look hot_, she giggled to herself.

"Shusei might like your new style," Tsukumo joked with a small smile as his sister hooked his arm. The trio headed to the opticians.

It was unusual for Hotsuma to leave without him. Shusei received a brief text message, "See you at home." _I guess he must be bored, waiting for so long every time._ He smiled at the mental image of Hotsuma being bored out of his brains.

By the time he got home from school, the group still hadn't come back. Shusei dropped his school bag on the floor and sat down on his couch. The brunette sighed from exhaustion, leaned his head back and closed his eyes, savoring the blissful calm. _I wonder what he's doing…_

Fatigue reigned his body, Shusei drifted off to sleep with Hotsuma in his mind.

"Oh my," Toko teased the blond, "you look so much more intelligent," she laughed as she tried to adjust to her friend's new style.

"Shut up!" Hotsuma gritted his teeth at her praise as he tried to get used to looking at the world through frames.

"Go and show Shusei the new you," she pushed him towards Shusei's room.

Tsukumo smiled at the not-so-friendly pair, "I'm sure Shusei would like it." The siblings waited in the corridor for Shusei's reaction as Hotsuma entered his room.

"Shusei I'm home," Hotsuma turned the door knob and called out to his partner. He was greeted with silence and a heartwarming image of his sleeping beauty on the couch. He closed the door behind him, leaving the pair outside to anticipate Shusei's feedback.

He quietly approached his lover, his smile faded with worry as he saw the shadow under Shusei's eyes. _He looks so tired…_

Hotsuma gently scooped him up and carried him to the bed, putting him down on the soft mattress. His partner stirred a little when Hotsuma stroked his hair.

"Hey," Shusei opened his eyes to the endearing voice and a delightful sight; he blinked twice to engage this visual deluxe. "Did I wake you?" Shusei could not react to Hotsuma's caring comment, his eyes and mind fixed on his new found charm.

The red rectangular frames highlighted the edges of his face and personality, a refreshing contrast with his blond hair. The thin sheets of glass did not hinder the cosmic beauty in his golden eyes, instead focused the brilliant shine exclusive to him, exclusive to them.

Their natural attraction took over. The blond was silenced by his partner's luscious lips, slender arms wrapped around Hotsuma's shoulders, pressing their bodies together.

Hotsuma was pleasantly surprised by Shusei's eagerness as he was pulled into a deep kiss. They felt each other's smiles through the kiss, their tongues danced together as their souls caressed one another.

Shusei broke the kiss reluctantly as he gasped for air; his partner seized the chance to advance. Dry lips ignited sparks of passion on milky skin, nibbling on Shusei's earlobe, travelling down to his collarbone, worshipping his perfection as his hands revealed more of the beautiful body. Brown orbs began to haze with lust; ivory skin gained a rosy tint.

"Hotsu…ma…" Sweet murmurs of his name thinned his self-control as he began ravishing Shusei. Their growing lust was clearly evident through their throbbing erections pressed together.

A wet, silvery line traced along the sensitive skin of Shusei's scar, he shuddered at the unusual feeling. The strange sensation was replaced by sudden pleasure as Hotsuma flicked his tongue playfully at Shusei's nipple. "Hn…"

The trail of kisses stopped just above the band of his trousers. Moist lips reunited, they exchanged and savoured the hot sweetness, lips parted after a few moments, joined by a lingering silver string.

Hotsuma's hand reached for his glasses when Shusei's hand stopped it in its track. "Keep them on," Shusei had a timid smile as he guided Hotsuma's hand away from the red frames.

"Do you like them?" he was amused by Shusei's interest in them.

"They really suit you," the brunette's smile grew as he closed the distance between their lips again.

Hotsuma grinned and reached for his tie instead, loosened it further and pulled it completely undone; it hung casually over his half-buttoned shirt. His actions coupled with his glasses were unexpectedly provocative, Shusei took a deep breathe as his heart raced.

"Can I…?" Hotsuma breathed on the smooth skin, waited for his partner's unspoken permission. Slender fingers slid through golden strands, subconsciously pulled Hotsuma closer, seeking more of his warmth.

Lightly calloused hands left a sweet torturing trail of touches on the milky body, removing the last layers of fabric shielding their most intimate contact.

"Ah…" a soft moan escaped Shusei's thin lips as Hotsuma nibbled on the tender skin in the nape of his neck. He engaged his soul mate in another sweet kiss, rummaging through the drawer of their bedside table for the lubricant at the same time.

Thick fluid coated Hotsuma's fingers; his fiery skin warmed the cool liquid to reduce his partner's discomfort. A slick finger slowly pushed into Shusei's entrance, massaging and relaxing the tight walls around it.

"Ha… Hotsu…" broken words fuelled Hotsuma's desire; he pressed his lips against damp chestnut hair as he inserted a second finger. Shusei writhed in ecstasy from his partner's advances; he buried his scarlet face in the strong chest, in attempt to hide from the embarrassment.

Suddenly a wicked idea flashed in Hotsuma's mind. He stopped tasting Shusei's skin, paused his assault, rolled off the slim body beneath him and lied next to Shusei instead, broke a challenge to his partner with a teasing smile. "Shusei," the smile widened, "do it yourself."

Brown eyes widened in disbelief; the outrageous words distracted him from longing for the space preoccupied by Hotsuma to be filled again, _what the…?_ The intense pink on his cheeks flared at the thought of him taking the lead.

"If you want me, do it yourself," the blond repeated the mischievous command. At his current state, Shusei only wanted their bodies and souls to reunite. The flames of passion had spread like wildfire; it was too late to be extinguished.

The brunette took another deep breathe, choosing to please his partner over his own dignity. Shusei sat up and straddled Hotsuma's hips, their cocks barely touching. The blond coated his own length with more lubricant to aid his partner's courageous move.

"Shusei…" he had rarely looked at Shusei at a lower angle. His soft silhouette glowed in the backlight, highlighting his soft features. A strong hand supported Shusei's hips as he lifted himself, holding Hotsuma's heated desire in one hand, positioning it at his own entrance, the other hand held onto his toned thigh for anchor.

"Aah…" painful pleasure spread through the slender body as he took Hotsuma's erection into his tight passage. The blond could not believe what he saw; lust-driven Shusei taking the lead to pleasure them both. It was like his secret dreams becoming reality, the dreams that were too embarrassing to even relive in his own fantasy.

Shusei was panting hard when he fully accommodated Hotsuma's cock; he took a few moments to adjust before he lifted himself again, enough to cause tantalising friction between them as he moved up and down.

The blond used all his will power to stop himself from thrusting up into the hot cavern, fighting the urge to take control again and pound into his other half. He wanted Shusei to show his lust and live his desire.

Milky skin glistened as Shusei built up a poisonously slow rhythm. The brunette went against his reserved nature and stepped out of his comfort zone to please his soul mate. "Hotsuma…Hn…" Both of his hands held onto Hotsuma's thighs, his back arched from the sweet pain and exhaustion.

"Ah…Shusei…" the blond stroked his lover's erection in a matching rhythm, the pleasure distracted Shusei from his challenge. Hotsuma picked up his pace, pumping his length as Shusei tried to continue.

"Aah… ha…" the intense stimulations sent Shusei over the edge, hot white fluid released into his partner's strong hand; a few drops caught the red frames that sparked their passionate coupling. Hotsuma's conscience announced defeat as he took the fatigued boy into his arms and rolled on top of him.

"Hotsu…?" half-lidded brown eyes fluttered as Hotsuma's tongue invaded his mouth once again.

"Ready…?" a seductive smirk played on Hotsuma's lips and he pushed into Shusei's tunnel, earning a gasp from his partner. The blond thrusted into the slender body, holding Shusei closely as the brunette used the last of his energy to wrap his arms around Hotsuma's shoulders.

A sweet mixture of soft and husky moans filled the room. The boys panted hard as Hotsuma sped up, the warmth brought a haze on Hotsuma's glasses, blurring his vision as uncontrolled passion blurred Shusei's.

Their minds blanked with ecstasy as Hotsuma released his seeds inside Shusei, their lips pressed together as they reached climax.

When their breathing calmed, Shusei placed a gentle hand on Hotsuma's cheek, "will you be wearing glasses all the time?" _Can I be selfish…?_

As though he heard his partner's unspoken question, Hotsuma lightly pecked his forehead and beamed a reassuring smile, "Only when I'm with you."

-End-

Author's notes:

Apologies for the weak plot. What can I say, megane is HOT! That's a valid plot for me XDDDDDD I'm sure Hotsuma would look extra hot in red glasses XD


End file.
